


Drabbles

by Wynja



Category: Deathstroke the Terminator (Comics), Teen Titans (Animated Series), Teen Titans (Comics)
Genre: Drabbles, M/M, Sladin
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-23
Updated: 2020-11-08
Packaged: 2021-02-26 03:01:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 10,569
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21916429
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wynja/pseuds/Wynja
Summary: One shots and stories that belong to universes not published here. Like my  Delightful Drabbles on ff. Pairings mainly Sladin but Red X and others can come to play too, ok? Rating high just in case.
Relationships: Dick Grayson/Slade Wilson
Comments: 13
Kudos: 77





	1. Christmas Mission

**Author's Note:**

> Short, freestanding drabble.

Robin was not on a roof, for once, but in a tree, studying the movement of the people in the Gotham City park. It was already dark, but the park glistened with fairy lights. Those didn’t make it easier to see as much as creating darker shadows, though. He was only here to spend Christmas with Bruce and Alfred, but as there had been whispers of the Joker planting a bomb somewhere in the park, a quiet 23’rd of December had turned into a frantic hunt for the clown.

Robin had actually already been in the city center when Bruce had called. Under the guise of going Christmas shopping, he had spent a few hours in a hotel room with a certain mercenary. Not that Batman knew, of course. Hell no. Slade was only passing through on the way somewhere and they had decided to meet up. The man had brought gifts. Toys. So many toys. Robin had been almost worn out when the Dark Knight had interrupted things, and after that he of course left in a hurry. Slade had tried to stop him, shouting something after him, but the insatiable man just had to wait until after New Years, dammit!

Even though these thoughts were flashing through the teen’s mind he didn’t lose focus for a second. They wanted the park to be emptied, but Gordon was away on holiday and his stand in didn’t take the threat seriously, so here they were, in a park full of people enjoying everything from skating to buying hot chocolate to taking rides in the horse drawn carriages. Those were adorned with garlands, red bows and bells. The horses looked a bit embarrassed, but maybe it was just the sound that was annoying them. It was mostly couples and sometimes families taking rides and the teen smirked at the thought of doing the same with Slade. The man would probably implode. Suddenly he saw something, a movement where there shouldn’t be one. A huge lit-up decoration in the shape of oversized presents stacked on top of each other were off to one side. It was fenced off, of course, so kids wouldn’t climb it, but Robin was sure he had seen someone there.

“Batman, pile of gifts, south side!” he said, the microphone on his collar picking it up.

“I’m on it!” he heard in his ear.

He jumped down himself and started running. He groaned as he did, and pressed a hand to his stomach. He didn’t think he had eaten something too bad lately, but he needed this to be over quickly. Very quickly.

He saw Batman closing in from the other direction. Suddenly, however, the man was gone. The teen was close by at that point and soon discovered that the man simply had slipped. In horse dung.

“You better hope no one was filming that,” the teen snickered as the man rejoined the race. “Phew, Alfred is going to hose you down outside before he lets you into the cave.”

“Focus, Robin,” the man, who would probably never laugh at the situation, barked.

“Smell’s distracting,” the teen grinned and then veered off as he had just spotted a dark-clad man try to run.

Robin loved the chase, more than he wanted to admit, but it was a short one. He simply shot his grapple hook in front of the man and made him fall over. A moment later he had been properly tied up and the clown mask he was wearing pulled off.

“That’s one of the Joker’s men, I recognize him,” Batman growled.

“Merry Christmas in jail, clown,” Robin smirked down on him.

The man gave them a crazy grin. “Won’t matter in ten minutes, batty boy,” he giggled.

“The bomb!” Robin hissed, but Batman was already moving.

They found it quickly, it was disguised as a present like the others, but not quite similar enough when you knew what you were looking for.

“Need help?” Robin asked, having dragged the prisoner with him.

“I got it. But if I know the Joker, he’ll be around. He’d want front row seats to what’s happening. Judging by the amount of C4 he’d want to be quite a distance away, though. Try to find him. Don’t engage unless it looks like he’s leaving.”

“On it,” the teen said and was off again, taking to the trees. He soon had other pressing matters though. His stomach. He groaned. It was bad. Really bad. He cursed, knowing he’d risk everything if he gave in, but when he spotted a public restroom, he had to admit defeat. Luckily it was far away from the main events and empty. He snuck in quietly and got into a booth. He needed to be quick, and his body seemed to agree. He tried to hold back a groan as he did his business, and then he heard a ‘plink’. He blinked. Plink? He took a look, and in the bowl lay quite a large plastic egg of the vibrating kind. He recognized it as one of several from a few hours ago. They had been connected with a sting. This one must have come off.

“The fuck?!” he hissed, but as the pressure now was gone, he was soon on the move again. No time to dwell.

He checked the buildings surrounding the park and on the roof of one of them he hit jackpot. The Joker, surrounded by some henchmen and with Harley hanging on his arm seemed to be enjoying a bit of a winter party of his own.

“Found him,” Robin reported.

“Bomb defused. Where?” Batman asked.

Robin gave him the address.

“On my way. I’m going to be on the opposite side from you. Sending the Batmobile on auto as distraction.”

“Good idea,” the teen admitted.

A moment later the car screeched around the corner. The Joker and his men of course noticed and the festive mood was gone. They didn’t know it was empty, however, and that they were about to be cut off from two directions. A split second later the car computer had to veer away from some people crossing the road and then havoc ensued. As far as Robin had time to see, the car got stuck with a tire in an open manhole, but the computer still tried to get it to go to the destination. The whole car spun around violently until the stuck wheel was torn to shreds.

“No way Bats is driving that!” the clown called out. “It’s a trap! Get out!”

Batman and Robin both closed in on them, but the group didn’t only have a big head start, they also, it turned out, had a chopper.

“Dammit,” Batman growled as the thing whisked the clown away, out of reach.

“At least you disarmed the bomb,” Robin said. “Let’s call it a night. It’s been a long, weird day, and it’s Christmas.”

“You going to stay home now and not sneak off to a hotel room with Deathstroke?”

“Hey!” Robin objected, going pale. He would get so much coal in his stocking this year …

TLDR:

Jingle bells, Batman smells

Robin laid an egg

The batmobile lost a wheel

And the Joker got away, hey

_The End_


	2. Truth or Dare?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh hello! Done with UNI and on summer vacation, so here’s a drabble! Freestanding.   
> Should appeal to both lovers of dark and those who don’t, it’s a bit… gray… 😉

It was a slow night at the Tower. That usually meant movie night, but this time Starfire had come up with something different.

“Let us play the honesty and the challenge!” she exclaimed.

“Truth or dare?” Raven clarified, sounding very hesitant.

“Yes!” The alien radiated with more eagerness than usual, while the other Titans glanced at each other. “I have made preparations! Robin, please may we have a game?”

The young man sighed quietly to himself, but he always had trouble denying his team any fun, as these relaxing times were quite rare, especially lately.

“Sure, Star,” he said. “Guys?” he asked the others, hoping against hope that they would come up with an excuse.

“I’m in!” Beast Boy grinned.

“Got nothing to hide!” Cyborg declared with a wide grin.

Raven looked uncomfortable, but nodded.

“Oh, friends! We will have all of the fun!” Starfire promised them. “I will go and prepare!” she added and flew off into the kitchen.

“Prepare what?” Raven muttered.

“Snacks?” Cyborg said hopefully.

“No one can dare me to eat meat, right?” Beast Boy asked, looking worried.

“Nah, man, that’s not cool,” Cyborg reassured him.

“Great!” the changeling smiled.

“Neither is making people kiss you,” his friend added with a meaningful glance as Raven, who pretended not to notice.

“Wasn’t going to!” the green teen, now slightly redder, claimed. “I wouldn’t! I’m sixteen now, remember?”

“Oh, yeah, you’re soooo grown up,” his friend laughed.

“Hey! You’re twenty! You shouldn’t even be allowed to call yourself a TEEN Titan anymore! You’re like… like… an OLD Titan!”

“Come here, you little…!” Cyborg growled and the chase was on.

“I think anything like that should be off the table,” Robin said quickly, watching the two and feeling way too old for what was going on himself. “We can ask any questions and stuff we want, but let’s respect some personal boundaries, okay?”

Cyborg and Beast boy stopped their pretend chase at the serious tone of Robin’s voice and they and Raven looked somewhat surprised, but nodded.

“Here we are! Please have the toast!” Starfire said, floating up to them with a tray of glasses with a blue liquid, handing them a glass each.

“Um… Star? What’s this?” Beast Boy asked.

“The liquid of honesty, of course!” the alien proclaimed.

“You mean like a truth serum?” Cyborg asked.

“Yes! It is needed, is it not, for the game to be true?” Starfire asked, looking a bit uncertain. 

Robin looked suspiciously at his drink, and then exchanged glances with Raven, who subtly nodded towards the kitchen. Robin turned his head to see what she was indicating and grinned. On the kitchen counter was a half empty bottle of blue energy drink.

“To the truth!” Robin declared and raised his glass.

“To the truth!” the rest of the team followed, more or less enthusiastically.

The liquid was clearly just energy drink, Robin decided, and then hoped BB wouldn’t be too buzzed. They seldom let him have any, actually Robin frowned on having it around at all, but lately things had been quite hectic with Slade being up to who-knew-what. A night like this, with no alarms, hadn’t happened in weeks. That’s why he had allowed the energy drinks, and he had had more than one himself. He mentally shrugged and decided to not to start thinking about Slade again, and just relax and have fun for once in his damn life. Sometimes it felt like he was getting too old for all of this. He chuckled to himself. Yes, and old man in his late teens. Lovely.

“Robin, how do we do the truthing and the daring?” Starfire asked.

“Um, well… I’ve actually never played it before,” the young man admitted. “I’ve only seen it in movies.”

The only one who had played it, as it turned out, was Cyborg, back before his accident.

“Hey, instead of taking turns, why don’t we spin a bottle?” Beast Boy asked once the rules had been explained.

“I’m for that. I might not be picked,” Raven agreed, and Robin fetched the half empty energy drink.

“Alright, Star, this was your idea, so I guess you get to spin the bottle first,” he said as they all had settled in a circle.

“I will be glad to do so,” the redhead smiled.

It landed on Cyborg.

“The truth or the dare, friend Cyborg?” Starfire asked.

“Truth,” the metal teen grinned.

Starfire seemed to think things over for a moment. “When was it that you last felt the fear?” she then asked, somewhat seriously.

The half metal man looked stunned. “I… I… Yesterday. When Slade made that crane topple over towards BB and he couldn’t hear me.” The words came rushing out, like he was afraid to even talk about it.

The team glanced at each other. They seldom talked about these things, the discussions about battles were all bravado and a pinch of bragging.

“Oh…” Beast Boy mumbled. “Umm… thanks, dude.”

“S’okay…” his friend mumbled even more quietly. “Um… so, yeah, my turn, right?” he then said briskly and spun the bottle again. This time it landed on Starfire.

“I would like to participate with a dare, please?” she said brightly before being asked.

“Ok, Star… let’s see… oh! You have to mix a little bit of all liquids in the fridge and drink it!”

The other team members groaned and made faces, and they all headed over to the kitchen to watch.

The cocktail got quite nasty, with milk, soy sauce, cough syrup, pickle juice, three kinds of sodas, energy drinks, two kinds of fruit juice and Beast Boy’s almond milk. Even Starfire looked doubtful.

“Go on!” Cyborg grinned, showing no mercy.

The alien quickly downed the concoction and made a face. “This was not the experience of pleasure,” she announced.

The others cheered for her, though, making her brighten up again.

When Starfire spun the bottle it landed on Raven, who chose truth.

“Do you have the crushing on anyone?” Starfire asked, her eyes glittering.

“The new librarian,” Raven quickly announced, before slapping a hand over her mouth and going unusually pink.

The others hooted, apart from Beast Boy who looked a bit disappointed, but this time the bottle landed on him.

“Dare!” he declared.

“Turn into a cat and run back and forth under the sofa for three minutes,” Raven told him.

The changeling looked surprised but then grinned at his easy dare and did what he was asked. He emerged a moment later, covered in dust.

“That was a lame dare,” he said, sneezing, as he changed back.

“Perhaps, but we needed to clean under there,” the empath smirked, and the others chuckled.

It was Beast Boy’s turn to spin and when the bottle stopped it pointed straight at Robin.

The leader had a feeling that his team member would have him do something embarrassing, so he chose the lesser of the evils.

“Truth.”

“Sooo… do you have the hots for Starfire or what?” the green hero asked with a shit-eating grin on his face.

“No, I like guys,” Robin answered immediately. Then what he had said caught up with him and he stared at the others, paling.

“You _what_?” Beast Boy exclaimed.

“You’re gay, man?” Cyborg asked, looking utterly confused.

“No, you like me, do you not?” Starfire asked, sounding like she was about to cry.

“I love you,” Robin answered promptly. “I love all of you, but I don’t want to have sex with you, I am attracted to men.” Robin tried to stop himself, tried to cover his mouth, even, but found that he couldn’t. The words just fell out of his mouth.

“You’re joking, right?” Beast Boy asked. The only one who hadn’t said anything was Raven, who looked very neutral. It was hard to tell what she was thinking, but this didn’t seem to be news to her.

“He can not do the joke. We have ingested the potion of honesty,” Starfire said sadly, tears in her eyes.

Raven’s head swiveled towards her. “Wait. Are you saying you actually gave us a truth serum?”

“A Tamaranian one, yes. Was that not of importance for the game?”

“No, Star! How long does it last?” Raven asked.

“For a few numbers of hours, only,” the alien answered.

“Alright,” the empath said. “We are going to separate. We all love each other very much, but the truth can also hurt. And we have a right to our secrets. Even a simple question could be disastrous right now. Agreed?”

They all nodded.

“I’ll be in my room,” Beast Boy said and most of the others agreed that they would be in their rooms as well.

“I’m… going out,” Robin said. “I… need to move.”

“Alright,” Raven said. “We’ll meet here again for breakfast, and then we make sure we can lie again.”

They split up and Robin was soon out in the city. He first hoped to take care of a robbery or such, but soon realized that to engage with people right now would be a bad idea. What if the robber asked who he was, and he answered with his real name? At that point he regretted going out. He would be safer in his own room. He turned around to make his way back, and suddenly, across on the other roof, there was Slade. They spotted each other at the same time, the man straightening up, tensing. Robin, on the other hand just froze for a second. Then he set off. In any other circumstance he would have run towards the man, but now he was running away. Unfortunately, that seemed to have spiked Slade’s interest and triggered his hunting instinct. The man was fast, running on the roofs on the other side of a narrow alley, cutting the teen off from where he would have preferred to go. Robin switched directions, but suddenly, where he swore there had been a house yesterday, there was just a huge building site. He was stuck.

“Running away from me, Robin?” a voice purred behind him, before the teen had made up his mind about what to do.

“Yes!” he answered, cursing silently.

“Whatever for?”

“We played truth or dare and Starfire gave us an actual truth serum,” Robin admitted, very much against his will. He had spun around by now, facing the man. Slade’s stance looked more relaxed. His head tilted just a fraction to the side.

“Is that so?”

“Yes.”

“Well, this will be interesting,” the man chuckled darkly.

“Slade, please go away!” Robin pleaded, deadly afraid of any more questions. “Please! I’ll… I’ll meet you here tomorrow, we can fight then if you’d like.”

“Do you think you can beat me?” the man asked.

“Never in a million years,” Robin answered, hating himself.

The man, however, seemed surprised.

“Really?”

“Yes.”

“And yet you try?”

“Yes.”

“Why?”

“I have to. I have to try to protect the people and to stop you.”

“Though you think I could kill you.”

“I know you can, but I don’t think you will.”

“Why?”

“You’ve had plenty of opportunities, but you let me slip away. You don’t make it look obvious, you make it look like it’s luck, or skill on my part, Or a mistake on your part, but you spare me. Every time. If you wanted me dead, I’d be dead a long time ago.”

“And how does that make you feel?”

“Scared. Special.” Robin knew he desperately needed to get away now, so he grabbed his grapple hook. He couldn’t go over to another building, so the only option was to go down. He flung himself off the roof, but at the last second, he was grabbed and pulled back. He punched and kicked, yelling in defeated rage, but there was no use. The man had him on his back on the ground in an instant, straddling him.

“Now, now, Robin, you don’t want to leave, do you?” the man chuckled.

“Yes! Yes, please let me leave, Slade! Please let me go!” the teen begged honestly.

“I don’t think so. How long does this drug last?”

“She said a few hours.”

“And then did you take it?”

“About… about an hour ago.”

“Plenty of time, then. Good. We’ll have fun. But not here. Time for a little trip,” the man said and suddenly the teen found himself upright once more. One of the man’s hands were holding him tightly while the other undid his belt. “Let’s leave these pesky toys of yours here.” Slade said, and then simply pulled the teen over his shoulder and set off.

Robin’s world was spinning a bit, so it took a moment for him to realize that the man was carrying him. Once he did, though, he naturally started to fight back.

“Boy, I need to jump a few roofs. If you struggle, I might drop you and you’ll plunge to your death. Do you want to die, Robin?”

“No.”

“Then be good boy and stay still. You know you won’t get away, don’t you?”

“… yes,” the teen admitted quietly, full of shame. You never admitted defeat to your enemy, Ever.

“Good, then don’t try. Your alien friend can’t whip up some obedience potion too, can she?”

“I really hope not.”

“Pity. Oh, well, honesty is fun too. I should send her some kind of gift for this,” the man chuckled. He sounded practically elated and Robin would have laughed if he hadn’t been so close to crying.

“Please… I… I have people to protect. Family. Please…” he begged.

“Don’t worry, Dick, those secrets I already know. This will be all about you.”

His real name, coming from the lips of his arch enemy, froze the teen to the core. He barely noticed that they had stopped until his feet hit the floor and he was manhandled inside a building. Way too late he started fighting again in earnest.

“Tsk, tsk, tsk, Robin. You secret is safe with me. For _now_. But it could escape if you do. It’s worth quite a lot of money. That’s better,” the man added as the teen’s shoulders slumped. “Now come with me. This room is too big. We’d be more comfortable in a smaller room, don’t you think?”

“No, not really,” the teen grunted truthfully.

“That’s the spirit,” the man chuckled, and took him down a hallway.

The teen was pushed through a door opening. The man entered behind him and Robin heard the sound of a lock clicking. He took as many steps away from Slade as he could, but this room _was_ smaller. A bedroom. It suddenly occurred to Robin that he was in Slade’s base, or one of them, and that he hadn’t paid attention in the least on the way here. He was the worst hero and detective in the world.

“Now, Robin…” the man purred. “I’m very curios about your answers on the roof. You said me sparing you made you feel scared and special, could you elaborate?”

“It scares me because I think you want something from me and I don’t know what. And that you could change your mind at any moment, And I feel special because I don’t think that curtesy extends to the other Titans. I think you might kill them if you decided that you needed to, and that makes me terrified, but… I am also a bit… proud, that you singled me out. I’m only human. I don’t have any powers, but you still deem me good enough. I hope you think I’m good. Sometimes I have nightmares where you tell me that you spare me out of pity. That you think I’m pathetic. Not worthy to be your enemy. I hate that. I want to be worthy.” The torrent of words finally stopped and Robin took a deep breath, his cheeks red.

“I see…” the man sounded thoughtful but pleased in a way that made Robin’s hackles rise. He carefully kept quiet, however, afraid he’d say something he’d regret.

“You’re telling me very interesting things. I wonder what I should ask you next..?” Slade said. Robin was afraid that he’d answer that, with disastrous results, but apparently, however the potion worked, it only seemed to work on questions directly aimed at the teen. “Oh, I know…” Slade then added, sounding pleased with himself. “Robin… what is one thing you absolutely don’t want me to know about yourself?”

“How much I want to suck your cock,” the teen spurted out.

Robin felt himself freeze and he would see that Slade had the exact same reaction. The villain didn’t seem to even breathe, while the teen gasped for what he was sure would be his last breath. He didn’t know how a man like that would react in this kind of situation. He _wanted_ to know, he just didn’t want to be anywhere close to the man when he found out.

“You…” Slade started, but then fell silent again. The man being at a loss for words was very uncommon and probably not a good sign, Robin decided. There was a second door behind the teen, slightly to his right, which might be a closet, or might be a bathroom. It could be locked, but the hero liked the idea of a door between him and Slade right now. He would have preferred the whole _planet_ between them, but a door would have to do. Before he had had time to move, however, Slade found his words again.

“When you think about that, how does it happen?” he asked.

“You grab my hair and force me to my knees. You hold me there as I… as I pleasure you. Sometimes you get impatient and fuck my throat until I can barely breathe,” he lets the man know.

“In your fantasies… am I always forcing you?”

“No.” Robin felt so relieved when it didn’t seem like he needed to answer more than that. Slade, however, wasn’t content.

“What, in detail, happens in _those_ fantasies?” he asked.

“They… they usually start with one of us being hurt. Usually me. You carry me away from the battlefield, to... to a room like this,” he added, feeling his whole face explode in the king of blushes. “You… take care of me. Comforts me. Then… Then you raise the bottom part of your mask somehow, and you kiss me. Gently. Then more insistently. We run our hands over each other’s bodies and you undress me. You are half undressed by then as well, and I caress your chest. You have our mask off but I can’t see your face, somehow. You take my mask off, slowly. You tell me that I’m safe. We’re on the bed and I have my legs wrapped around you. I’m a bit scared, it’s my first time, but you are gentle. You push into me, and I feel like the universe explodes around me. You fill me up completely, almost so it hurts but only almost. You go slow at first, but then faster and faster, and I move back against you, urging you on, because you’re my whole world and the pleasure is almost too much to handle, but you go even deeper and grow even bigger and then the pleasure just explodes and you fill me up, and-”

“Alright,” the man held his hand up. It was impossible for Robin to read the man’s voice, and, after realizing what he had just told the man he staggered back against the wall and just slid down it.

“I’m dead,” he mumbled. “Holy shit, I’m dead.”

“You’re not dead,” the man snorted.

“Can you fix that?” Robin whimpered.

“You’re just embarrassed.” Slade didn’t seem to have much sympathy for people wrapped up in that emotion. “But yes, I can fix that. Again, do you _want_ to die?”

“No,” the teen groaned. “But I don’t want to deal with this either. Ever. This needs to go away.”

“I’m quite enjoying it,” the mercenary admitted.

“Bastard.”

“Yes. So, Robin… I’m rather… flattered. I had no idea you nurtured these kinds of feelings towards me.”

“You’re not… angry? Disgusted?” Robin dared to glance up at the man, who had come closer. The teen realized that his current position, sitting curled up against the wall, was most likely the worst one for defending himself. He then mentally shrugged and tried to accept that it wouldn’t matter how prepared he was, if Slade attacked, he’d be dead meat anyway. Although, judging by the man’s stance, no attack was imminent.

“Spent years in the military. There are some ways to deal with pent up adrenaline and testosterone that are quite effective,” the man admitted. “But it helps that you pictured yourself bottoming. Did you always bottom in these fantasies?”

“Yes,” the teen muttered.

“Well, good. One step closer to your dreams, then,” the man chuckled.

That made Robin shoot to his feet.

“They were just fantasies! Just because you fantasize about something doesn’t mean you want it to happen in real life!”

“That’s true. Robin, do you want to suck me off?”

“Yes. DAMMIT!” the teen cursed at himself.

“And do you want me to fuck you?”

“Yes,” the young hero groaned.

“Good, then that’s cleared up,” the mercenary said airily. “I’ll consider it.”

“You’ll… _consider_ it?” Robin repeated.

“Yes.”

“Oh, fuck off! I’m leaving!” the teen barked and headed towards the door. He hadn’t taken two steps before it was blocked.

“Not quite yet, I don’t think,” the man told him.

“What else could you possibly want to know?” the hero snarled.

“What is the password to your security mainframe?”

“I don’t know. Ha! It changes every week and it just changed yesterday, I haven’t had time to look at it yet, been too damn busy.” Robin silently congratulated himself on not keeping up with procedure for once.

“Ah. Pity,” the man said with a small shrug. “I guess I have to spend the hour breaking it as usual then.”

“Fuck you.”

“Don’t pressure me. You might get it, you might not. No use in nagging.”

“Wha- I…” Robin had to take a moment to find the track Slade was on. “No! You know what I mean!”

“Yes, but it was more fun my way,” the man chuckled. “How do you feel about me, boy?”

“You are extremely frustrating and sometimes scary but I’m also insanely attracted to you. You push all my buttons and sometimes I hate you for it and you make me so confused,” the teen said. “Shit. Stop. Please stop, Slade…” he added with a groan.

“But it’s _so_ much fun,” the man drawled.

“It would be more fun if you played too,” the teen grunted.

“Meaning?” his nemesis asked.

“Truth or dare,” the teen said. “It’s only fair, you know.”

“I’ve heard of this word ‘fair’, but I don’t see how it applies to the real world,” the man claimed.

“Scared?” Robin smirked.

“Hardly.”

“Then… truth or dare?”

“Very well, I’ll oblige… for now,” the man said, sounding like a mom who had finally caved and given her child a popsicle before dinner. “Truth.”

“What are you up to lately? You have us running all over the place,” Robin asked.

“And you expect me to tell you the truth?” Slade asked.

The teen shrugged. “You agreed to the game, so you have agreed to the rules,” he said.

“Very well. I’m extending my surveillance system and I’m incorporating the security systems of every major company in the city. It’s just a test run, I intend to use the system on missions or sell the concept to customers once it’s perfected.”

“Oh. Ok. Should be easy to stop,” Robin blinked.

“I wouldn’t have told you if it was.” Slade sounded pleased with himself. “You would most likely not to be able to find the code I’ve installed even if the companies _would_ let a bunch of teens rummage through their most secret databases.”

Robin snorted, but knew the man was right. Businesses tended to put their own wellbeing before the public’s, when they could get away with it.

“I think it’s my turn.” Slade said.

“Ok. Dare,” Robin decided. He was done with the truth for now, and, he figured, if the man could think up anything to embarrass him more than he already was, then good for him.

“Take your mask off.”

“You already know who I am,” Robin pointed out, guardedly. He didn’t like removing his mask, and would rather not.

“Yes. Dick Grayson, ward of Bruce Wayne, aka Batman,” Slade shrugged. “Doesn’t change the dare. Mask off.”

“Fine,” the teen muttered and peeled it off. “There. Happy?” he said, glaring angrily up at the man,

“Very.” Slade’s voice had a novel tinge of dark honey, a note that made something in the teen’s body react, his heart skipping a beat and his cheeks coloring.

“T- truth or dare?” he asked, trying to get back in control.

“Truth,” the man answered smoothly.

Robin was disappointed, he had decided to ask the same of Slade, but there was another way he could at least get a hint.

“What does your face look like?” he asked with a small smirk.

The man seemed to hesitate. “White hair, white short beard. Eyepatch.”

“That’s not very detailed,” Robin pointed out.

“Describing faces might not be my forte. Remind me not to become a beauty blogger.”

Robin gave a snort of laughter. “I’ll try. White hair? You don’t move like you’re old?”

“Thank you. But that’s another question.”

“Your answer to the question was dissatisfactory,” Robin said firmly, crossing his arms. “I need more.”

“Well, if you need more, I’ll satisfy you, then,” Slade chuckled. “Military experiment. Although by now it would most likely had turned white naturally. It was a while ago.”

“You’re a meta human!” Robin exclaimed, almost accusingly. “I knew it! I knew no one could be that good-” he stopped himself when the man gave a pleased chuckle.

“Is this ‘Flatter a mercenary-day’?” the man asked.

“No. And that was truth, so my turn to ask again,” Robin grinned.

“No, no, no, you didn’t pick truth or dare,” Slade told him.

“Dammit,” the teen sighed but nodded in defeat. “Dare, then.”

“Remove an item of clothing.”

Robin gaped, but then removed one glove with a smirk.

“Truth or dare?” he asked.

“Truth.”

The teen thought about the question for a bit and then, with a racing heart, asked:

“What do you think of me?”

“Would you like this to be ‘flatter a hero-day’ instead, because I’d object to that,” the man complained. “Very well. I think you are a very good fighter. Lots of potential. Honest. Dutiful. Serious. Grayer than you want to admit. Too much of an adult for your years. You grew up too quickly. I can tell. We who did usually recognizes that in each other.”

Robin swallowed. This would have been a lot to take in coming from his own team, but from his enemy? He had never expected an answer quite like this. 

“I… ok. Thanks… I guess…” he stuttered. “Um… so… yeah… truth?” After having to take his mask and glove off, Robin figured that truth might have been the safest route after all.

“What do you fear most?” Slade asked.

“To fail. To fail to protect my team and people,” Robin said, and then looked away from the man, because the truth had made the fear well up inside him.

“Predictable,” Slade said.

“Like you’re not afraid to fail!” Robin snorted.

“I don’t fail,” the man replied, though his tone wasn’t completely serious. “And I work alone,” he added. “It makes things easier.”

“Yeah…” the teen sighed, a wistfulness of sorts welling up inside him. “Truth or dare?” he then asked, because he shied away from those kinds of thoughts. He had had them a few times.

“Truth,” Slade answered.

“What happened to your eye?” Robin asked. It wasn’t out of any sort of strategy, just pure curiosity. He seemed to have struck a chord, though, because the man hesitated and seemed to tense.

“A long time ago…” the man started. “I had a wife, and two sons. My work put my youngest son in danger and he got hurt. My wife decided to get revenge by shooting me in the head.”

“Oh… wow…” Robin took a step back in surprise. There wasn’t any doubt in his mind that the man’s story was true. “That’s… wow. I… I’m… sorry to hear that. Was… was your son alright?”

“He was injured… but he lived,” Slade answered with a nod, accepting the condolences. “Truth or dare?” he then added, also seeming eager to leave the subject behind.

“I… I don’t know if I wanna play anymore,” Robin admitted. “Let me go, Slade.”

“Do you really want to be out there while this truth serum is still working?” the man asked.

“No,” was the quick reply, and then Robin scrounged his face up. “AAArgh! Yes! No! I… I’ll be careful and go straight back to the tower!”

“I think you left your friends there for a reason,” the man told him. “Might be a bit soon to go back?”

“Yeah, mayb-” Robin cut himself off and sighed while the mercenary chuckled.

“What if you met Red X on the way back?” the man then suggested, and the teen’s eyes went wide.

“That would be soooo bad…” he groaned.

“So stay. We don’t have to play anymore, but we can test now and then if the serum is still working.”

The man’s offer seemed like the slightly lesser of two evils. Robin had already pushed his luck one time tonight when he had ventured outside, and he wasn’t ready to do it again. He considered asking Slade to escort him home, but his pride simply refused.

“Sure,” he muttered. “Doing what?”

“What do you want to do?”

The pit of Robin’s stomach had time to turn ice cold, wondering what truths would spill out of his mouth now, but it wasn’t too bad this time.

“I want to find out more about you. And I want to see your face.”

“You can ask, I might answer. But my mask stays.”

“What are you so afraid of?” Robin snorted. “I doubt someone like you has a law-abiding alter ego, and I wouldn’t go after your family! I’m a hero, remember?”

“A bit of privacy never hurts,” the man shrugged.

“Yeah, I’d love some of mine back,” the teen growled. Something had been on his mind and he asked “How old are you, really?”

“Why do you want to know?”

“To know how grossed out I should feel about myself… and you. You flirted with me! Kinda.”

“You knew I was an adult when you started moaning my name in the shower,” the man snorted.

“How did-?! You’re making that up!”

“Well, educated guess,” the man smirked.

“Are you over a hundred?” Robin asked.

Slade snorted. “Not quite yet.”

“So the military-thing… it wasn’t the second world war?”

“Not quite.”

“Have you been in a war? I mean an actual war and not just some ‘military conflict’ or whatever the hell they call things nowadays?”

“Several.”

“Vietnam?”

“Little bit earlier,” Slade admitted.

Robin tried to organize his history knowledge. “Korea?” he then asked.

“Bingo.”

“How… old were you?”

“Too young, like I said. Lied my way in. Was more likely to survive there than at home.”

“Ow. Well, I guess there’s a reason you turned into a bad guy,” Robin said.

“If a bad childhood was all it took, you’d be working with me right now,” the man snorted. “Besides, I’m not a ‘bad guy’, that’s a childish way to view people, you can do better than that.”

Robin blushed. He knew there were more to people than ‘good’ or ‘bad’, that everyone did what they did for a reason… he might not understand or agree with the reason, but everyone had one. Maybe with the exception of the truly insane.

“Well, have you ever helped people?” the teen snapped, to hide his embracement.

“Naturally.”

“Really?”

“If they paid well.”

“Ha!” the hero snorted, not impressed.

“It was a joke, Robin,” the man told him. “I’m not a hero, true. I don’t put my life on the line for some vague, rosy ideal. I’ve seen too much of the world for that. But I _would_ carry you from that battlefield you fantasized about.”

Those words made the blush come back, and the teen didn’t like that. He had felt like he was winning for a moment.

“You’re old then,” he said sourly. “Really old,” he added, childishly hoping it would sting. “You have no business flirting with me.”

“I’ll try to refrain from this ‘flirting’ in the future, then,” the man chuckled. “But, to be fair, Robin… if I dated in my age bracket, I’d have to visit a nursing home. Or the grave yard.”

“Ew.”

“So what’s more disgusting?” the man asked, still very amused.

“You doing some old broad or guy,” Robin, of course honestly, answered.

“Well poor me, then.”

“Well, I’m still too young,” the teen said, but there was a hint of a question in there, maybe a plea.

“Probably true,” the man shrugged.

Robin waited for a ‘but’ but it didn’t come. “But…” he provided himself. “I mean… we’re both adults, and like you said, I’m more mature than my years…”

“True as well,” the man conceded with a nod.

“And if this was a hundred years from now, age wouldn’t matter at all, would it? I mean, you probably already think anyone under, like, sixty are naïve, right? Because they don’t have as much life experience as you?”

“Well…” the man shrugged again.

“But it doesn’t matter anyway, as you won’t take your mask off,” Robin muttered.

“Why do you want me to take my mask off so badly?” the man asked.

“So you can kiss me,” the teen answered, then groaned. “I hate this potion!”

“You want me to kiss you?”

“Yes.” Robin just gave up trying to gloss over his true words at this point and just looked up at Slade helplessly, taking a few steps towards the man. He very gingerly placed his hands on the man’s chest. “I want you to kiss me,” he added. “I don’t care if it’s all kinds of morally wrong. You said yourself I’m grayer than I want to admit.”

“I seldom do things against my better judgment,” the man told him. “But I might be willing to make an exception. Close your eyes.”

Robin did, marveling at his own behavior. Did this truth serum make him _act_ more truthfully as well? Or had he just gone mad?

There was a rustling sound and then a warm hand was placed over his eyes.

“You don’t trust me?” the young hero asked, his heart beating quicker at the skin-to-skin contact.

“Not even a little,” he was told.

Robin grinned quite happily at that, but Slade ended that sign of disrespect with his lips.

At first Robin just stopped breathing. He was pretty sure his heart stopped too. Then, once he realized that this was real, he pulled himself closer – which was the result of Slade not budging – and deepened the kiss. He kept his eyes firmly closed and his hands around the man’s waist, because he didn’t want to give the man a reason to stop. He could feel the beard, and he was inanely curious, but stubbornly kept obeying. 

Of course, the kiss had to end eventually, even if it clearly was against Robin’s wishes. Slade stepped back and after a moment the hand over the teen’s eyes disappeared. Robin kept them closed, however.

“Can I open my eyes now?” he asked after a moment.

“No,” Slade answered.

The teen heard the man moving around, circling him, and started to feel impatient.

“Well hurry up!” he snapped.

“Oh, but I like you like this…” the man purred behind him. “Vulnerable.”

“Careful. A swift kick in the groin will take you out of that illusion,” the hero snorted.

“Don’t you want to be vulnerable?”

“No,” the teen answered firmly.

“Not even to me?”

“Yes,” came the answer followed by a sigh. “I wish you would stop doing that.”

“Asking questions?”

“Asking the bad kind. How am I ever going to fight you again?” the teen growled, eyes still shut.

“Fiercely, I’d imagine,” the man chuckled, placing his hands on the teen’s shoulders from behind.

“I can’t fight you if I can’t lie to you,” the teen muttered.

“That one was new. Explain. What does fighting have to do with lying?” Slade asked, sounding genuinely curious.

“Everything! When you face your opponent you must communicate, in one way or the other, that they don’t stand a chance. That you are stronger, quicker, smarter, have the better weapons and the best backup. That you will win. But you never know, don’t you? You just have to convince your opponent of that. You have to lie.”

“It fascinates me how you see the world,” the man said after a moment of silence. His thumbs caressing the sides of Robin’s neck, which made the teen shiver in delight. “But I have to admit… you’re not wrong.”

“I know I’m not,” Robin said quietly. The man’s hands were still caressing him, and suddenly he felt hot breath on his neck. And lips. Slade hadn’t put his mask back on!

“Would you like to… continue…?” the mercenary asked in a low, husky voice.

“No.” Robin’s answer surprised even himself, and Slade’s hands immediately stopped.

“No?” the man asked, removing his hands altogether.

“Not if I can’t see your face. I do like being… dominated,” Robin made a face, his eyes still shut. “I think we have pretty much concluded that, but… I don’t know… it’s about… connecting…?” the last part ended in a question, because the teen struggled to find the words for what he knew was true.

“Sentimental,” he was told.

“Necessary,” he answered. “I have given so much today, albeit unwillingly for the most part…” Robin said.

“I’ve given you truths too. Things I haven’t shared with many alive today,” Slade pointed out.

“Showing your face to me won’t change anything. I promise not to act on it!” Robin half begged, half yelled.

“And how do I know you’re telling the truth?”

“Um... you could just _ask_ me? Duh?” the teen snorted.

A short chuckle was heard. “You’re right. That was stupid,” the man admitted. “Will you tell anyone else what I look like, in any way?”

“No,” the teen answered quickly and calmly.

“Will showing my face change anything?”

“Yes.”

“See? What?”

“You might get to fuck me,” Robin drawled.

“Ah.” The man then remained quiet for long enough for Robin to start to fidget.

“What are you thinking about? Say something!” he said after a while.

“I’m trying to find a way around that better judgement I mentioned before,” the man explained, sounding almost exasperated.

Robin chuckled. “I didn’t imagine you as a man who would deny himself forbidden fruit if he wanted it.”

“Funnily enough, I expected you to be the opposite,” the man snorted, making the teen laugh out loud.

“Yes. Yes, I usually am. My needs and wants take second place… to my team, to the city… But maybe, sometimes, I’m allowed to splurge,” he said.

“Yes,” the man agreed. “But maybe we should just walk away from this.”

“We probably should,” Robin agreed. “But I don’t want to.”

“Neither do I.” It was quiet for a bit. “If we do this… I’ll fulfill your fantasies… do you understand what that means, boy?” the man told him, almost in a growl, and Robin felt his hair at the back of his head grabbed in a hard fist.

“Y-yes.”

“You need to decide, here and now, if that is what you want,” the man told him firmly.

The teen knew he had a choice. He could say no, and the man, he was mostly certain, would let go, or he could live a fantasy of his. He had come too far not to choose the fantasy.

“I… want it.”

“Dammit…” Slade grunted as the hero had cut their last life line out of this situation. “Very well. Open your eyes.”

_The End_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: I wasn’t in the mood to add a smut scene, I don’t think that would have made the story better, so it’s up to you to imagine it… 😉


	3. A Case of X Identity

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: For L. Thank you for the plot bunnies and all of the other stuff… 😉  
> Free-standing one-shot drabble.

Slade had been out of town for a few months. A job had taken longer than he had expected, and he was now rather eager to see a certain young hero again. Robin had recently tried to get close to him by coming up with a new persona, Red X, and he knew the hero had enjoyed the thrill of being on the ‘wrong’ side of the law immensely, it had been obvious. Slade intended to explore that side of the teen to the fullest, but then he had been interrupted by a job that was just too good to turn down.

It probably hadn’t hurt to disappear for a while either. Let the hero wonder. Especially as Slade didn’t only want the teen to join him in his field. Oh, no, he wanted the teen to join him on a much more personal level as well. Whenever they had been alone, the man had started to be a bit…suggestive, just to see how the hero would react. Robin hadn’t disappointed him. He had been confused, then flustered, then… intrigued. That was definitely something to build on, and the man was eager to get started. He was currently out, intentionally looking for the teen, hoping this was one of many nights that the hero went on patrol by himself.

The man smirked behind his mask when he saw a flash of movement on a roof, half a block away. As he got closer, he was surprised to see a tattered cape attached to the shadow, however.

“Hello, Robin.”

The masked hero gasped and spun around, then seemingly froze on the spot.

“S-Slade?!”

The mercenary hummed. He didn’t like the voice modulator that was built into the mask, but the awe in the hero’s voice wasn’t completely lost.

“Why are you playing dress-up again, Robin? Am I to hope that you have abandoned your silly ideas of heroism and decided to join me?”

Robin shook his head and backed away.

“No?” Slade asked. “Pity. Well… missed me? Aren’t you going to welcome me home?”

* * *

The teen facing Slade was having an absurd experience. He had stolen Robin’s suit a few weeks ago, and this life was still new to him. He had seen a lot, lately, but this rather took the cake. He was fully aware of who Slade was. You couldn’t operate on _any_ level in Jump City and don’t know about Big Bad. And now the mercenary obviously not only thought he was Robin, but also was… flirting? Insinuating that… no? Surely NOT? There was NO way the goody-two-shoes hero had ever had anything but a stick up his ass, much less the… um… _stick_ of a villain. Not that Red wouldn’t love it if he was… open to the idea. He had suggested as much when they had fought the other week, and actually managed to get away because of how rattled the hero had gotten.

Red X himself had no problems with the idea. No problems at all. The only problem here was that if Slade found out that he wasn’t Robin, there was no way of knowing how the man would react. Maybe the result would be very unpleasant, even deadly, for the thief, and he liked himself a little too much to let that happen. So, what to do? Tell the man, or play along? And play along for how long? Doing what? The thief felt a trickle of sweat travel down his temple. He might be screwed either way. Question was: the good way or the bad way?

* * *

Robin had had a very frustrating couple of months. Not only had Slade dropped off the edge of the world, making the teen weirdly frustrated and a bit worried, his suit had also been stolen and now there was a _real_ Red X running around and causing trouble. And this villain was _also_ flirting with him! What _was_ it with bad guys lately?!

He was out on one of his normal patrols, patrols that had been a whole lot more boring since Slade disappeared, when he saw them. Together. He very quietly crept closer, hoping to hear what they were conspiring about, but heard something very surprising instead.

“Robin, Robin, Robin…” he heard the mercenary purr to the thief. “It’s not like I expected a hug, but you’re not even going to ask where I’ve been? What I’m planning to do?” the man moved closer and the thief was now backed up against a wall at the edge of the roof. “What I’m planning to do to… you?”

“To… to me?” Robin heard Red X ask. “What do you mean?”  
  
Yes, that’s what Robin very much wanted to know too. He had been immensely curious, but it wasn’t like he could find out. He was a hero, for crying out loud, he had standards! Or was a bit too scared about the consequences... either way… Now, however, now he might get an idea about how far Slade was intending to take things, without risking anything at all. It was a great opportunity! So… why did he desperately want to stop it…?

* * *

Slade wasn’t quite sure about the situation, something he hated. Something was slightly off, not only about Robin wearing the villain suit but, about how the teen was acting. He hadn’t even verbally lashed out, something that wasn’t like him. Was the teen actually angry with him for being away? Had something serious happened during his absence? He was now close enough to touch the hero, and that was wrong too. Robin would normally never let him get this close… unless… he wanted him to…? Slade knew Robin would never actively approach him, maybe not even vocally give him consent. He was too proud, too stuck in his ideas of good and evil. The consent would be nonverbal, it would be in the body language, the facial expressions… even though, with the mask on, there were very little of those.

“So, Robin… how about we… have a little fun?” Slade suggested. Though his voice was suggesting a very particular way to have fun, his words could, in the context of their relationship, mean a fight. He’d let the hero decide. Said hero seemed to freeze yet again, and then his eyes left he man’s face and, just for a second, darted… lower. Quite a bit lower. Slade chuckled. Oh, yes. This _would_ be fun.

* * *

Red X was trapped between panic and plain old horniness. He was afraid to talk because, even with the modifier, the man might realize he wasn’t Robin. He had no idea how they spoke to each other, after all. He should just run away, he figured, at least try. He now wished he had let the man know that he was mistaken from the get go, but he had been too stunned. Slade had just suggested they could have a bit of fun, and Red’s mind had gone straight to the gutter, which the mercenary seemed to have noticed and, judging by his chuckle, enjoyed. Then the man reached out for him and the thief tensed. The huge, gloved hand just curled around his upper arm, not gripping it, more hooking it, and pulling him closer. Then it moved up, caressing his shoulder, moving towards his-

“No!” Red exclaimed, shying away when he realized the mercenary was going for his mask.

“Not wearing your eye mask underneath, are you? Isn’t that a bit careless, Robin?” Slade asked. “Now, how are we going to have fun?”

Red was not someone who liked denying himself. He also liked satisfying his curiosity. He therefore made a very bold decision.

“Really?” the mercenary said incredulously as the Red X sank to his knees in front of him. Red immediately realized that he had made a mistake, that this was absolutely _not_ something Robin would have done, but he had the ball and he was going to run with it. Or… balls. He ran his hands up the man’s legs and then cupped his crotch. The armor was in the way for him to actually feel more than a padded bulge, but hey… that could change. That would change, because if he was going to die, he’d at least see Big Bad’s dick first.

* * *

Robin had been struggling with his feelings, but his jaw dropped as Red X did.

“The hell…?” the teen gasped, staring in utter shock at the scene. Was this really happening? Was he about to see…? HOW THE HELL DIDN’T SLADE KNOW IT WASN’T HIM?! Without realizing it Robin had started to move, and when the thief’s fingers were about to pull down a hidden zipper, the hero’s voice joined his body.

“STOP!”

* * *

It wasn’t Robin. Slade should have known it at first glance, he realized now. Their body types were similar, but this one was slightly taller. And their attitudes were vastly different, of course. He had been blinded by just being eager to see the boy, surprised at the outfit, and it wasn’t too late for him to have a bit of a growth spurt. There were things that excused his lacking observational skills, but there was no way, no way at all, the real Robin would simply kneel in front of him. So, who was this? Enemy? Another Titan? Whoever he was, he seemed eager enough to please… Slade had problems saying no to that.

“STOP!”

The man’s head whipped around at the cry, and, seeing who came rushing towards them, almost made him laugh out loud. He took advantage of every bit of his speed as he moved, first grabbing the young man kneeling in front of him by the arm, lifting it and pressing down on it threateningly to keep him in position.

“Oh, shit…” the metallic voice whimpered. Slade didn’t have time for him, though, he just wanted to make sure the fun wouldn’t end. Instead he reached for his belt with his free hand and pulled out a collapsible staff. He activated it as he threw it at the running hero’s legs, and in midair, it expanded, spinning horizontally.

The hero was too focused on him to realize what was happening in time, and didn’t stand a chance as the metal staff tripped him up. He took a bad fall, but tucked and rolled at the last minute. The hero had absolutely no control over where he ended up, however, and that was at the mercenary’s feet. The man grabbed the hair at the side of his head and pulled him up on his knees before the teen had even realized that he had stopped rolling. It must have hurt, but only a low grunt of pain came over the dazed hero’s lips. Slade smirked almost proudly behind his mask. This was his Robin.

* * *

The young hero was doing his best to glare up at the man, but gave the thief a disgusted look as well. Slade’s grip on his hair told him, very clearly, that he _could_ move, but he would be half bald if he did. And it wasn’t like he was vain, at least not to a fault, but he chose to stay on his knees. For now.

“What is going on?” he growled up at the man like he was scolding him. “What the hell do you think you’re going, Slade?!”

“Well, firstly… who is this?” Slade asked and shook Red X around a little, making him whimper again.

“A thief,” Robin spat.

“I need more information,” Slade told him in a dangerous voice.

“I don’t have it. He stole the suit. Has been causing problems since then. He’s not one of yours, then?” he added, voicing a suspicion he has had for a while.

“No,” Slade answered.

“I _could_ be?” Red X piped up.

“Shut up,” Slade and Robin replied as one.

* * *

“Someone owns someone a soda,” the thief snickered. He was more than a little worried about his own life, but he always got like this when he was scared. Stupid. He got stupid. And mouthy. He knew this, but it had somehow kept him alive up until now, so he tended to run with it. “Guys, I don’t wanna get in the middle of whatever this is. Well, maybe I do, but, you know, not if I’m gonna get hurt, you know? So, Slade. Sir. Very sorry. I should have told you, but I was a bit… overwhelmed, ok? You’re like my hero, you know? It was like meeting Elvis! Alive, sexy Elvis! Who might need a very good thief now and again? Or a very good blow job, at least? I’d love to demonstrate!”

“The hell you will!” the hero suddenly barked, startling him.

“Ooohhhh…. Jealous, Robin?” Red X teasingly sang. Slade must have liked that, because the painful grip on his arm lessened a little. “Are you saying you’re the only one who gets to do it?”

Seeing the uptight leader of the Teen Titans get completely red in the face was a sight that Red knew he was going to enjoy remembering for a long time. If he survived this.

“I would never-!” the hero spluttered.

“Oh, don’t know how? Want me to teach you? I’ll teach you right now!” He, carefully, just to make sure Slade was okay with it, put his hand back on the man’s zipper. The mercenary didn’t move.

“You stop that right now!” the hero, however, snarled.

“Now, now, Robin. Don’t be hasty,” Slade told the teen, who had a look of a kicked puppy as he looked up at the man. “As you pointed out, you would _never_ … and he’s offering. He’s a nice boy. He knows his place too. Why wouldn’t I indulge him?”

* * *

Slade didn’t much believe in gods, but figured that someone or something was smiling down, or possibly up, at him at this moment. It wouldn’t last, of course, but right then, right there, he had his favorite bird at his mercy, and a new acquaintance was sliding his hand into his pants, driving said bird insane with obvious jealousy. Slade knew that he might be considered possessive, and yes, he was. What was his, was his, but that was a trait which was very strong in a certain young hero as well. He knew that Robin considered him his, and, for once in his life, or maybe the second time, Slade didn’t mind being ‘claimed’. At all.

He could see the hero’s eyes widen by the way his mask moved, and the gaze was now locked onto his crotch. He let the thief’s arm go. He was good at judging characters and knew he had nothing to fear from him. He also knew that he wouldn’t run away.

* * *

Robin couldn’t tear his eyes away from what was about to happen. Red X, now free, he noted in anger, was using both his hands, and…

“Oh, holy…”

A look and snicker from the thief revealed that he had uttered the words out loud, and he felt his face get even hotter, feeling, almost hoping, that it would explode. It would be a kindness… and at the same time, he wanted to see. And see he did. Yes, indeed. It was… well, it was a lot to take in. So, it seemed, Red X also concluded, as he grunted uncomfortably around the head. Robin saw his own hand move, but couldn’t do anything to stop it. That was strange, as it moved very slowly, fingers stretched out. Softly, hesitantly, then it quickly brushed against exposed skin.

“Good, Robin,” the mercenary told him, the painful grip on his hair lessening just a fraction. “Brave boy.” It was a taunt, the teen knew, but he could feel the truth behind it, so he ignored the teasing. “Let’s have some fun, shall we?”

Robin swallowed, but then hesitantly gave a minute nod. They were going to have some fun.

_The End._

**Author's Note:**

> I’m sorry.


End file.
